


These wounds won’t seem to heal (this pain is just too real)

by trashystories



Series: music is therapy but you’re my drug [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, but arent we all, they are trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashystories/pseuds/trashystories
Summary: “Are you okay?”Three simple words, with one hell of a complicated meaning. He watched as Diego’s face reddened, with embarrassment or fury, Five couldn’t really tell.“Are you?”Venom laced his voice, and Five had to bite back the sarcastic response already at the tip of his tongue.“No”ORFive tries to talk about feelings with Diego. Diego is trying (sorta)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: music is therapy but you’re my drug [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	These wounds won’t seem to heal (this pain is just too real)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another absolute mess that is my writing - if you’ve seen the previous works, you would understand by now that my feelings shine a bit too much in my writing. Oh well???
> 
> I had a casting today for a commercial and totally blew it so I am struggling - might get some extra angst out when it gets later in the night and I think myself into even more of a failure than I am now.
> 
> ENJOY MY LOVELIES

Diego and Five had never really been that close, seeing as their personalities clashed so much. 

Diego had a strong spirit and held such bitter jealousy within him, whilst Five was arrogant and careless. It didn’t help that they were both too stubborn for their own good. 

That’s why it was so weird that Five, mere after the apocalypse had been prevented, found himself outside Diego’s door, hand hovering, waiting to knock. It surprised even him. 

But Diego wasn’t okay, and he knew that because, well, he wasn’t okay either. 

So, he forced down his pride that threatened to crawl its way up his throat and he knocked. 

There was a brief, surprised moment where Five realised that he had no idea what he was going to do or say, but a grunted “come in” stopped him from leaving. 

He opened the door, and sat next diego, who was busy throwing knives at a photo of Hazel and Cha Cha on the wall. He probably didn’t even realise that Five was here to see him. At best, he probably thought Allison or Pogo, maybe even Grace if it was laundry day. 

Five awkwardly cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable in his skin as he sat, stiff, on the edge of the bed. 

“What do you want?”

His voice sounded rough, as though it hadn’t been used in a long time. Five knew how that sounded, and felt. 

He licked his lips, doing his very best to figure out how exactly he could bring up the topic. He wasn’t one for small talk, it was all business with him, but maybe this situation called for it? 

Ugh. You know what? Screw it. 

“Are you okay?”

Three simple words, with one hell of a complicated meaning. He watched as Diego’s face reddened, with embarrassment or fury, Five couldn’t really tell. 

“Are you?”

Venom laced his voice, and Five had to bite back the sarcastic response already at the tip of his tongue. 

“No”

Diego hesitated at that. He probably expected a fight, or something vaguely similar. Five didn’t really blame him. Their relationship in the past had never suggested that either would be capable of caring about the other in such an open way. 

The silence was heavy, so Five’s eyes roamed around the room, landing on a familiar photo. 

The detective killed by Cha Cha. What was her name? Patch. He remembered, before the mess of apocalyptic time travel he had undergone with his siblings, that Diego had loved her. And she had been killed. 

By the people who were after Five. 

Guilt, thick and heavy, stabbed at his gut, and he swallowed down the painful feeling. This wasn’t about him. This was about Diego. 

“Do you miss her?” He asked, when he realised that Diego had followed his eyesight. 

Diego seemed taken aback. It was one thing to ask how he was going, but to actually pry? It was not how their relationship worked. 

“Every day”

Five hummed in agreement, silently encouraging him to continue. 

“It’s like- this constant pain, like a stab wound or something. It never leaves me.”

“Sometimes I think I can hear her, begging for help, asking me why I never came. I know she’s gone, but sometimes I swear she’s right there. But I can never touch her”

Once again, the silence blanketed the room, accompanied by a grief, so soft yet strong at the same time. 

He didn’t know what to say, but he knew his brother was waiting for answer. 

“I understand”

“How would you know, Five? You’ve never loved more than yourself?”

Diego’s defence mechanism was anger. He knew he was just being pushed away. He took a breath, and remained calm. 

“Delores.”

“Yea, the mannequin doesn’t count. It wasn’t real”

White, hot rage burned deep within him. You know what? Screw being nice. 

“She wasn’t just a damn mannequin Diego. After she died, I couldn’t live without her. I couldn’t live on my own.”

“So don’t you dare sit there, and think that you’re the only one who’s suffering from a lost love, Number two. You’re not as great as you make yourself out to be”

He turned to leave, probably to get a damn drink, but Diego grabbed his arm, something unreadable in his eyes. 

“Tell me about her”

His tone has changed completely, a softness to his voice Five had never heard before. 

He bit his lip, weighing up his options. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe he could help Diego this way. 

“We met at the Commission”

* * *

_The Handler appeared before him, just as he was getting ready to work the facilities suitcases and venture off to his designated timeline._

_“You didn’t think you were going to go on your own, did you?”_

_“Oh well you’ve been alone so long, we thought we’d give you the treat of a partner”_

_Five furrowed his eyebrows. He was a lone worker, he didn’t do well with people, or social situations, given that he had spent a lifetime alone._

_“Delores? Come here”_

_Through the doorway entered the most beautiful woman Five had ever laid eyes upon. In reality, he knew he was probably biased, but he could see a million more and she would still be the most gorgeous._

_She had long, brunette hair that was pulled up into a messy bun, her uniform was standard, but somehow it complimented her dark eyes, and bright smile._

_He loved her smile the most, it showed that no matter what horrors she encountered, she could never lose her spirit._

_She bounced over to him, her hand outstretched in greeting._

_When they touched, he swore fireworks exploded upon his fingertips, and when she smiled at him, he was so proud._

_That this angel was smiling at him._

* * *

“Five?”

He shook his head slightly, the memory broken by Diego’s voice. 

“We were partners, and we spent four years together before she took a bullet for me. She said it was too important for me to come back to you.”

He took a deep breath, suppressing the emotions that threatened to bubble up from within him. 

“She was all I had, and I never wanted anything more”

He avoided looking at Diego, feeling his brother’s stare burn into his skin. He could still feel the lingering touch of Delores’ hand in his own. 

Diego’s warm, calloused palm broke him from this thoughts, when it settled on his shoulder. 

“I think we’ll be okay”

Five turned to meet his eyes, a sad smile edging onto his lips. 

“I think so”

* * *

So yes, he didn’t have Delores, and Diego didn’t have Eudora, but they would be okay. They could heal together, as a family. 

**Author's Note:**

> You finished it!!! Awesome Job, I love you. Okay, so what do we think about Delores and Five being a commission couple? I could even write - get this - a several chapter fic about that!!! 
> 
> I might, but every time i try i lose the idea???
> 
> ANYWAY, have a lovely day/night/week/year!!!


End file.
